<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hospital blues by teenytinylion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993159">hospital blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenytinylion/pseuds/teenytinylion'>teenytinylion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Hospitals, M/M, Post S3 AU, Recovery, billy survives the mindflayer, flangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenytinylion/pseuds/teenytinylion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy isn't having a great day at all, if he's being honest, at least Steve's there to hold his hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hospital blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>through thick and thin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the 08/09 is the date the bandage got changed, meaning he's about a month into his hospital stay</p>
<p>visit me on tumblr (@g-arbagecan for fandom stuff, or @teenytinylion for art) or on twitter (@teenytinylion)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>